Core E, Virology, Proteomics and Microbial Pathogenesis (VPMP), is the main resource provided by the CFAR to support virological investigations of HIV and studies of its co-pathogens, Mycobacterium tuberculosis (MTB) and Hepatitis C Virus (HCV). The Core has been newly configured to provide a wide range of services in support of modern virology research that now includes mass spectrometry, live cell sorting, and proteomics, novel services for the rapid production of recombinant viruses, as well as state-of- the-art biosafety facilities, that include high throughput live cell sort facilities for infectious samples. The specific aims of the Virology, Proteomics and Microbial Pathogenesis core are: Virology: Provide recombinant HIV viruses using novel recombination methods in yeast recently developed by the Arts laboratory to rapidly generate viruses with desired properties. Provide access to a virus repository carrying a collection of over 500 well-characterized primary HIV isolates. Provide training to enhance the use of recombinant HlV-1 strains. Proteomics: Operate mass spectrometry, proteomics facilities and provide a systems biology and bioinformatics infrastructure to support a wide range of projects in HIV/AIDS research currently funded by the NIH. Specifically, proteomic services focus on protein abundance measurements, identification of post-translational modifications, structural proteomics analysis, and pathway analysis. Provide training to enhance the use and understanding of role of advanced Proteomics and Bioinformatics technologies in HIV research. Microbial Pathogenesis: Provide fully managed, well-equipped, and safe working environments (Biosafety level 2+ and 3) for the study of HIV, virulent MTB, and HCV, including live cell sorting (LCS) facilities for separation of HIV-infected, HCV-infected, and MTB-infected mononuclear cells. Safety monitoring, management, and training will be provide to the entire CFAR including the Uganda Laboratory Core C. Develop and provide quantitative PCR assays to monitor pathogen growth. Train and monitor researchers in Biosafety laboratories, and in the use of PCR methodologies for pathogen detection.